


Why is there a bun in the oven?

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Five times Jim tried to surprise Spock with news of his pregnancy plus one where he ends up surprised.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 21
Kudos: 375





	Why is there a bun in the oven?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I had an idea for and decided to run with :)  
> Enjoy!

**_One:_ ** **_We’re Expecting!_ **

Jim spooned a large helping of his bangers and mash into his mouth. He looked around the pub he and Bones were having dinner in and then said, “I think I might be pregnant.”

Bones looked up from his own dinner of Shepard’s pie with wide eyes. “What?”

“Yeah, I think I’m pregnant.” Jim reached to the middle of the table where their appetizer of fried pickles sat. Most of them were gone thanks to Jim. He popped a fried pickle into his mouth.

“Congratulations. Have you taken a test?”

“Not yet,” Jim said, shaking his head and grabbing another pickle. “Was going to wait until Spock returned from New Vulcan so we would know together.”

Bones sat back in the booth. “He’s not due back for two weeks. Don’t you want to know now? You two have been trying for two years to conceive.”

“I know.” Jim ate another pickle and then went back to his dinner. “I guess his Pon-farr did the trick.”

“That was six, seven weeks ago, wasn’t it?”

“Four weeks. So…that’s still early.” Jim looked at his friend. “A test wouldn’t show if I was pregnant or not that early, right?”

“It would if I gave you a test, but if you conceived during his weird mating thing, you’d be about six weeks. At conception, you are considered two weeks pregnant.”

Jim looked at him quizzically. Sure, Jim had read a few pregnancy books in the two years he and Spock had quite actively been trying but he didn’t remember that part. Or maybe he skipped over it. “Why?”

“Do you really want a conception lecture?”

“Not really. But yeah, so…six weeks then.” Jim nodded. “Makes sense with the nausea, moodiness, fatigue, cramping, constipation…I haven’t pooped in three days.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know all the early pregnant signs and symptoms. Your breasts swollen too, Jim?”

Shaking his head, Jim snorted. He then suddenly frowned and put a hand to his left pec and giving himself a little squeeze which amused the hell out Bones. Jim blew out a sigh of relief. It felt fine. “Ain’t breastfeeding.”

“There are hypos to start that lactation hormone…” Bones stopped and burst out laughing at the stern look Jim shot him.

Jim ate the rest of the pickles while Bones finished laughing. He hailed the waiter and ordered another round of the pickles and jalapeno poppers.

“How’s the cravings going?”

“I’m not having any cravings,” Jim told him. He finished off his bangers and mash, ate some of Bones’ Shepard’s pie and the rest of the food the waiter brought. But no, no cravings.

When Jim finally sat back, finally full, Bones asked, “How about you come with me to medical since I’m working overnight. I can give you a quick check and let you know one way or another if Spock’s knocked you up.”

Jim nodded. “Alright, but I don’t want a picture or anything of the baby. I think Spock should be there for that.”

* * *

Bones confirmed the pregnancy and told him he was six weeks like they figured. His bestie gave him a prescription of prenatal vitamins and some medicine for the pooping which Jim was most thankful for. Bones also gave him a few resources on what to expect when you’re expecting and told him several foods Jim loved that he couldn’t have.

In the grocery store down from their townhouse, Jim stared at the display of sushi made in house and pouted. He wasn’t the biggest sushi fan but now that he couldn’t have it…he wanted it. And tiramisu.

“Damn raw eggs,” Jim quietly fussed before continuing on with his shopping. He poked at his bond with Spock and smiled as he felt Spock poke back. They used the bond to mentally communicate and check in but lately, with their schedules out of tune, they hadn’t had much time. On New Vulcan it was almost close to dawn while on Earth in San Francisco, it was almost nine at night.

_Didn’t mean to wake you,_ Jim spoke to Spock while he pushed the cart around the store and added things he would that week—plus some extras.

_You did not, ashal-veh,_ Spock replied. _I wished to rise early so that we could have a video meeting._

_Video meeting or sexy meeting,_ Jim questioned before letting out a long yawn. Jim patted his flat tummy. Baby was barely like the size of a pea and was already doing a number on him. He nearly fell asleep during an admiral meeting earlier that day.

_I feel you are tired, my love. Perhaps…_

_No, no, I want to see you,_ Jim told him. _Haven’t seen your face in a week because of our time difference. Let me finish shopping and I’ll call you. Okay?_

_I await your call._

_._

_._

_._

_Jim, please remember to not…_

_Yeah, yeah, take it easy on junk food._ Jim grabbed two bags of cheese puffs and put them in the cart.

_James._

Jim pouted and put one back. How did he know?

* * *

Damn hormones almost made Jim cry when Spock’s face appeared on the computer screen thirty minutes later. Jim reined himself in and gave Spock a little wave. Spock waved back before furrowed his brows together. “Are you well, ashayam?”

“We’re expecting!” Jim blurted out. “I’m pregnant! Six weeks! I just found out. Bones confirmed it but I didn’t have an ultrasound or anything so we can do that together. We’re going to have a…why aren’t you saying anything or reacting?”

.

.

.

“Spock?” Jim waved at the screen but Spock’s face was frozen, his brows still furrowed together. Usually a shocked Spock would at least twitch his eyelid. _Spock, did…are you in shock or is the screen frozen?_

The screen cut out just before Spock replied, _The screen froze due to an unexpected sand storm. I believe video communication is down for the time being. Why would I be in shock?_

He didn’t hear me, Jim thought. _He doesn’t know._

_Jim?_

_Yeah, sorry. Shock…shock due to finally seeing my gorgeous face after a week._

_Ah, yes, indeed. You have changed a great deal in merely a week._

_Funny._ Jim let out another yawn.

_You are tired, Jim. Please retire to bed and we shall try a video call later._

_A sexy one._

_Certainly,_ Spock said amused. _Goodnight, ashayam. Sleep well._

_Thanks. Have a good day and I can’t wait until you’re home._

Jim stretched and left the study. He changed into pajamas and made himself comfy in their bed.

“Well that didn’t go as planned,” Jim said to himself. He touched his stomach and smiled. “Maybe I should wait and tell him when he returns? I could do something cute.” Jim grabbed the PADD he kept on the bedside table. He let out another yawn as he typed into the search bar ‘ways to tell your spouse you’re pregnant’.

* * *

**Two: Bun**

“Jim,” Spock sighed in relief, holding Jim tightly in the foyer of their townhouse. “Seven point five weeks away from you…”

“I know,” Jim told him, holding him just as tightly. “Me too, babe, me too.”

Spock nuzzled into Jim’s neck, taking in his familiar scent along with something new but pleasant. “New cologne?”

“Um…no.”

Spock pulled back and kissed Jim soundly. “New soaps?”

Shaking his head, Jim said, ‘nope’ before kissing Spock again. When they finally released each other, Jim thought about leading Spock into the kitchen where he had a surprise for him but Spock suddenly picked him up and bridal style and bounded up the stairs with him.

“My my, Mr. Spock.” Jim laughed. “Eager to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, carrying Jim into the bedroom and depositing him onto the bed. “Do you object?”

“Never, now get into bed and ravage me.”

Spock growled and did just that.

* * *

Jim woke the next morning and rushed to the bathroom. He made it in time to lift the toilet seat and hurl into the bowl.

_Fuck you, morning sickness._ He finished up and brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom, Spock was still in bed fast asleep. Jim smiled at the sight. He had missed his husband a lot, especially these past few weeks knowing he was pregnant with their first. He thought about just telling Spock so many times during their mental or video talks. He had tried a few times but he just couldn’t get it out. He wanted Spock to be there, right in front of him, able to hold him when he finally found out.

Jim left the room for a little while, making sure the surprise was still there. Jim set up a video recorder and hid in on the kitchen counter. He joined Spock back in bed, cuddling up against him and relishing in finally having his mate home. He fell asleep again with his hand over Spock’s heart.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

“The fuck?” Jim woke with a start to the fire alarm beeping loudly. Jim looked around and found Spock wasn’t beside him. _Spock?_

_Why is there bread in the oven?_

_It’s a bun!_ “Shit.” Jim threw off the covers and got out of bed.

_Why is there a bun in the oven?_

_Because!_ Jim quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen that was slightly smoky. The windows had been opened and Spock was fanning a towel at the smoke, trying to clear it from the room.

Jim started to cough and left the room until it was safe and the beeping had stopped. The ‘bun’ he had put into the oven was now burnt and on the counter top. Jim sat at the island and glanced to the where the video camera was still hidden.

“Why was there bread in the oven?” Spock asked.

“Bun,” Jim corrected again.

Spock turned from the stove and raised a brow at Jim. “Why was there a bun in the oven?”

“Um…you put the bun in the oven,” Jim said with a big smile.

Spock’s other brow rose to join the other. He shook his head slowly. “No, I did not. I was going to put two quiches I made into the oven. I did not think I had to check that the oven was empty before I preheated it, though. Why did you put the bread in the oven?”

“Bun,” Jim corrected once more. He continued to smile and Spock continued to stare at him. When Jim realized Spock wasn’t going to get it, he sighed and shook his head. “I…I was keeping the bun safe. It was…stupid. Sorry, the kitchen got smoky.”

“It is alright,” Spock told him. He leaned over the island and kissed Jim’s cheek. “Since the kitchen is still a tad smoky and smells like a burnt…bun…how about we go to the café down the street. The one with the sticky buns you love.”

“I do love those.” _Oh, the café…they have those unique mugs…maybe that’ll do the trick!_ “But first,” Jim grabbed Spock by the collar of his sleep robe and led him back upstairs for morning loving.

* * *

**_Three: Mug_ **

The next day, Jim asked Spock to meet him for dinner after work at the café. They had a nice spread of all-day breakfast items and, while Jim had ulterior motives, he really did want some French toast, scrambled eggs, and home fries. And maybe some cheesecake.

Jim arrived first and spoke with the lovely young woman behind the counter that was usually there when Jim and Spock went. She knew Jim’s and Spock’s orders by heart and was more than happy to go along with Jim’s plan and help. Jim made himself comfortable at a two-seater table in the corner and waited.

Spock arrived exactly at the time Jim told him to and approached the table. They shared a brief Vulcan kiss before Spock placed his satchel on the ground next to the table. “Have you already ordered?”

“Not yet.” Jim looked Spock over appreciatively. His mate did look good in his science lab attire. Maybe they could…

“Later, darling,” Spock said with a small smile. “Dinner first.”

“Right, of course.” _Heightened sex drive, check but…that’s actually normal. Eh, as long as I’m not throwing up._

“What would you like?”

Jim told him his order and Spock nodded and left him to order at the counter. The woman gave Jim a wink as Spock looked over the chalkboard menu above the counter. Jim gave a thumbs up back as a couple walked by Jim. His eyes landed on the woman’s belly, clearly with child. The husband helped her sit at a table near them before heading to the counter and standing behind Spock.

_Wonder when I’ll get that big,_ Jim thought. He rubbed his still flat tummy and closed his eyes, trying to picture what their little bun in the oven would look like. Jim hoped for Spock’s ears and maybe his eyes too.

“The food should be out momentarily.”

Jim opened his eyes and nodded. “Thanks. You are the best husband.”

“I am aware.”

Jim laughed again as Spock sat down across from him with two mugs. He pushed one in front of Jim. “Chamomile,” Spock told him. “I noticed you have been a tad nauseous lately. It will help your stomach.”

“Again, the best husband.”

“And again, I am aware. Have you spoken to Leonard about the nausea?”

“Hey, look at your mug.” Jim lifted his own and took a sip.

Spock picked it up and turned it around. _Dad to be_ was written in cute script on the mug with an arrow pointing up.

Jim put his mug down and grinned, waiting for the realization to dawn on his mate. _C’mon, Spock. You got this. You’ve knocked me up._

“Fascinating,” Spock said. His brown eyes lifted to Jim’s. “I believe they mixed up my mug with that man’s.” He nodded behind Jim to where the other expectant couple was sitting. “One moment.”

“No, Spock…” Jim tried but the Vulcan had already walked away and back to the counter. The woman at the counter glanced over to him. Jim merely shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. He slunk down in his seat and mentally groaned. Spock soon came back with a new mug that had a dinosaur on it.

“They will wash the cup and give it to the man.”

“Good plan,” Jim replied. “I’m sure he’ll love the mug.”

“Indeed.” Spock picked up his new mug and took a sip of his tea.

Jim narrowed his eyes. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

**_Four_ : Baby Foods**

“Telling him didn’t work due to the sand storm,” Jim said to Bones as they walked around the farmers market the next morning. Spock and Carol, who had become slightly better friends, had stopped at a vendor who sold homemade, natural hand creams giving Jim and Bones a moment alone. “I then tried the bun in the oven surprise.”

“And nearly burned the house down.”

Jim shook his head wildly. “No no no, that…that wasn’t my fault. He didn’t check the oven first.”

Bones didn’t laugh but did look quite amused at his friend.

“And then the dad mug didn’t work either,” Jim continued. He glanced back to where Spock and Carol were sampling the creams. “He’s a genius but he’s just not getting it. Also, now I’m out twenty credits for that mug.”

“Didn’t you say the couple were really happy to get the mug?”

“Yes, they were but still. I don’t know what to do now.”

“With Joanna, Jocelyn just showed me the positive pregnancy test. That’s it. We both were happy and cried and got on with the day. Just pee on a stick and show him.”

“I think we’re beyond peeing on a stick. Also, that one time I accidentally peed on him, he freaked out and stayed in the sonic shower for thirty minutes.”

“When the hell did you accidentally pee on him?”

“Movie date in my quarters when we first got together,” Jim replied. “It was a really funny movie.”

“So, you wet yourself laughing?”

“Yeah…I was also sitting in his lap.”

Bones gave him a look like he had two heads.

Jim stared back with comically wide eyes. “What? Like you haven’t peed a little when you laugh.”

“No, I haven’t!”

Jim just scoffed and walked over to a nearby stall. He took in the various produce and noticed he sold various types of corn, including baby corn. Jim picked one up. “Hey, I’ve got another idea.”

“Is it to just tell the hobgoblin he’s knocked you up?”

“Of course not.”

“Of course not,” Bones exasperatedly repeated.

* * *

“Are you sure I cannot be of assistance?” Spock stood in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. Jim had forbidden him from setting foot into the kitchen while he made dinner and Spock was dutifully obeying.

“Nope, I’ve got it, babe, but thanks for offering. I’m almost done anyway so go sit down.” Jim plated everything and carefully carried their dinners into the dining room and placed them on the table, on in front of Spock and the other in front of Jim’s spot. Jim gave Spock a kiss on his cheek and then took his seat across from his husband.

“Bon appétit.”

“Merci d'avoir cuisiné, mon amour. Le repas a l'air…intéressant.”

Jim opened his mouth but a reply in French never came. He knew French. He did but all that came out was, “What?” _Damn pregnancy brain._

Spock looked from his plate to Jim with a look of confusion. “I said thank you for cooking, my love. The meal looks interesting.” Spock looked back down. “What have you made?” He picked up his fork and poked at one of the items.

“I made baby back ribs. Tofu for yours. With homemade barbecue sauce. Roasted baby carrots, baby corn, baby bok choy, and baked baby fingerling potatoes.”

Spock blinked and eyed Jim. “An…interesting meal indeed. Thank you.”

Jim patted Spock’s hand on the table and smiled brightly at him. “You’re welcome. I also have baby cheesecakes for dessert.”

“Baby cheesecakes?” Spock questioned.

“Well…mini cheesecakes.” Jim squeezed Spock’s hand on the table.

“Why did you use the baby versions of the food?”

Jim shrugged, still smiling at his mate. “I don’t know. Why do you think?”

Brown eyes danced between their plates. “I do recall the baby back ribs being decently priced at the farmer’s market. Locally sourced, correct?”

Jim nodded.

“You do love ribs.”

“I do.”

“Then, I supposed it was logical to buy a rack and build a meal around them. Very cute idea, ashayam.”

.

.

.

“Jim, you are squeezing my hand quite tightly.”

Jim pulled his hand away and apologized. “I hope everything tastes good. Let’s start eating.”

“Yes, lets.”

Jim picked up the ribs and started to eat at the meat from the bone. _Genius Vulcan my ass. Maybe I should pee on him._

* * *

**Five: No Alcohol**

Spock had been home a little over a week and still hadn’t clue in to Jim being pregnant. He had chalked Jim’s nausea up to over doing it on the junk food while he was away and stocked up on chamomile and ginger tea.

Rubbing his belly once more in front of Spock, Jim followed his mate outside into their little backyard. Living in a townhouse didn’t allowed them a spacious backyard but it was enough for now. They had a little garden in the back that they both kept up with. Jim had diligently made sure there vegetables were growing well in Spock’s absence as Spock had the better green thumb. Jim was proud of his little jalapeno that was growing nicely.

“Nyota and I had lunch together this afternoon,” Spock informed him.

“Oh? How is she?”

“Well. She and Montgomery are going to a vineyard this weekend. They wanted to know if we’d like to join them.” Spock reached out and touched a few of the tomatoes. “Not ready to be picked yet.”

“Maybe another week,” Jim suggested. “As for the vineyard…if we go…” Jim licked his lips and smiled. “I can’t drink.”

Spock glanced to him and continued looking over their garden. “Which is why I asked Nyota more about the vineyard. They apparently have a craft brewery as well which you do like.”

“True but I still can’t drink.” _C’mon, Spock, get it…figure it out._

His Vulcan turned fully towards him and gently placed his hands on Jim’s forearms. “Is your stomach still bothering you, ashayam? I told you not to eat that entire bag of flaming hot Cheetos.”

“Hey, they were good and I didn’t eat the whole bag…in one sitting.” He had actually finished it off that afternoon on his lunch break from admiral duties. “And, I mean, yeah, my stomach but also…alcohol isn’t good for me right now.”

Spock rubbed Jim’s arms and nodded. “Indeed not. Alcohol isn’t actually good for anyone, to be honest, despite the possibility of some health benefits. Why don’t we skip the vineyard and spend the weekend together just the two of us?”

Jim internally screamed. “Yeah, sounds good.”

_Fuck it, I'll tell him when my water breaks._

* * *

**_Plus One_ **

Jim stared out the window of the car Spock had rented at the shuttle stop. Jim knew exactly where they were and where they were headed.

“Why are we going to my mom’s?” Jim asked as they passed his old elementary school. “I thought we were going to go to the lake or something.”

“This is the ‘or something’,” Spock replied. “I have a surprise for you.”

Jim turned his head and looked at his husband. “You have a surprise me?”

“I do.”

“What is it?”

Spock glanced to him and smiled. “You will have to wait and see, t’hy’la.”

“But I wanna know now.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Patience can kiss by butt.” Jim liked his lips. “I…I have a surprise for you as well.”

“Do you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What is it?”

“Patience is a virtue, Spock.”

“Indeed. Perhaps we wait to share our surprises at the same time.”

“Yeah.” Jim patted Spock’s knee. “Good idea. Um, stop at the drug store up the street and let me run in real quick.”

“Certainly.”

Jim had Spock wait in the car while he ran into the store. He quickly found the family planning aisle and grabbed the first box he found. He paid for it at the register and then asked to use the restroom.

* * *

“I was about to come inside and check on you,” Spock said when Jim returned. “Did you have another bout of nausea?”

“Yeah, sorry. No, I had to pee.” Jim held the bag with the test in it on his lap. “Onward to the surprise.”

Spock nodded and off they went.

Jim pointed out a few nostalgic places on the short ride from the heart of small town Riverside into the country side where his family’s land was. The houses were few and far between, mostly farms still running and doing well.

When his family land started to come into view, Jim frowned. His mother’s house, the old farm house that had been standing for two hundred years, was there but several years to the left of it, on what used to be bare land, was now a construction site.

“The fuck?” Jim exclaimed. “Did my mom sell some land? She…she can’t do that?”

Spock didn’t say anything. He passed the driveway of his mom’s house and went to a new one that led the construction site.

“What the hell is going on?” Jim asked, looking at Spock.

“Why don’t we find out?” Spock replied. He drove the car down the new driveway and up to the site. Jim leaned forward in the passenger side and eyed what looked to be a slab to a large house that would be built.

“I can’t believe she sold some of the land.”

“Come along, Jim.” Spock turned off the car and got out. Jim thought about staying in the car but Spock did have a surprise for him. Jim got out, taking the bag with the test with him. He joined Spock standing before the slab and sighed.

“What is your surprise?” Spock asked.

“What is my surprise?”

“I asked first.”

“But you said you had a surprise first so…you’re it.”

“I suppose I am it.” Spock took Jim’s hand and nodded to the slab. “Your mother did not sell the land. It is still in the Kirk family name.”

“Then what’s this?”

Spock lifted Jim’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I am building us a house here. We both agreed San Francisco was temporary. You, yourself, wish to have a bigger yard and space for us to be together away from the busy city. I went ahead and took the initiative to start the process of us moving here. Surprise.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He looked from Spock to the slab to Spock again. “Our…house?”

“Yes.”

“I…” Jim dropped the bag and hugged Spock tightly. “I love it and I love you.”

Spock hugged him back gently and kissed his neck. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim pulled back and kissed Spock deeply. “Thank you.”

“What is my surprise?”

Jim chuckled and stepped back from Spock. “Alright, so this is weeks overdue, but, in my defense, I did try and tell you many times. You were just too oblivious to get it.”

“I was?” Spock asked.

“Yeah.” Jim picked up the bag and took out the test he had taken. He handed it over to Spock. Spock took it carefully at the end between two fingers. 

Spock crinkled his nose and asked, “Did you pee on this?” 

“Spock, just read it.”

“You are ovulating.”

“Yep, I am…wait, what?”

Spock turned the device towards Jim. “The little window says you are ovulating. Is my surprise sex?”

Snatching the test from Spock, Jim looked it over. He shook his head and then grabbed the test box from the bag. “Oh, for fucks sake, I grabbed the wrong test kit.”

“Indeed you did, but considering Leonard already confirmed the pregnancy a few weeks ago, you should not waste money on buying a throw away kit.”

“True, I shouldn’t…wait…” Jim’s eyes snapped to Spock’s. “What?”

Spock smiled.

“How did you know?”

“You told me.”

“When?”

“Via the video call before the sand storm knocked out communication. I heard you. I was…in shock and needed a moment to process. I do apologize for not telling you I had heard. I thought you would tell me again but you didn’t. I reached out to Leonard and he confirmed.”

Jim blinked and then asked, “So Leonard has known that you’ve known this whole time and not told me that you’ve known.”

“Jim.”

“Not the point, right. So…okay…you know.”

“I do.”

“Then why didn’t you say something!” Jim pushed at Spock’s shoulder and laughed. “I’ve been worrying for nearly two weeks that I’d married an oblivious idiot!”

“I am neither oblivious nor an idiot,” Spock chuckled. “I decided to surprise you back but I just needed to wait until the slab was ready so I could show you.”

“The bun in oven…”

“I am quite familiar with the expression. I found it a cute surprise even though it got burnt.”

“The mug.”

“Also, cute and I do apologize for having it gifted to the other expectant father. We can both give each other new ones.”

“The food.”

“Completely obvious what you were trying to do there, Jim.”

“Vineyard.”

Spock nodded. “You certainly cannot drink in your condition.” Spock dropped to his knees before Jim and wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle. He rested the side of his head to Jim’s stomach. “We are having a baby.”

Jim felt like tearing up. “Yeah, I can’t believe.” He ran his hands through Spock’s hair and along his biceps and shoulders. “You’ve finally knocked me up, Mr. Spock.”

“I am so happy, Jim.”

“Me too, Spock.”

“Did he like the surprise!”

Jim looked up and saw his mom across the way on her porch waving at them.

“When’s my new grandbaby due?”

“Who all knows I’m pregnant?” Jim asked Spock who was now purring and rubbing his cheek against Jim’s tummy.

“Everyone,” Spock happily replied. _Our baby._

Jim sighed. “So much for it being a surprise to anyone.”

* * *

**_Plus Another One_ **

Jim had his suspicions. He didn’t tell them to Spock, though. Instead, while coming home to Riverside from Starfleet, Jim picked up a test from the store. He put the test in their master bathroom and left it alone for the night, instead relaxing and enjoying dinner and a playtime with his husband and almost one-year old daughter, Danica T’Lura.

When Jim woke up the next morning, tough, he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. _Yeah, need to take the test._ Jim brushed his teeth first and looked back into the bedroom where Spock was still soundly sleeping and snoring.

_Should I try and surprise him again?_

_._

_._

_._

_Nah._

Jim finished brushing his teeth and took the test. When the results started to appear on the little screen, their daughter decided it was time to cry for them to get her out of the crib despite the sun not even being up yet.

Spock woke at that, sitting up and looking at the baby monitor on the bedside table. “Dani is awake, Jim. Jim?”

“I’ll get her,” Jim said. “Here, read this.”

“Read what?” Spock asked as Jim passed the bed on his way to the door. He tossed the test at Spock in bed who caught it. Jim left the room and immediately heard, “Jim, there is pee on this!”

_Surprise, Spock!_ Jim laughed. _And you've changed how many diapers since Dani was born?_

_It still does not mean I wish to be thrown a stick you peed on while I am in bed._

_Tough._ Jim entered Dani’s room and found the little girl standing up in her crib, holding onto the side railings. Her bright blue eyes shimmering with wetness as her black hair stuck up everywhere which way they could. She had Spock’s ears as well but Jim’s human blood. 

“Dada!” she demanded, making grabby hands at Jim who picked her fussy butt up.

“Hey, you, it’s too early to be up.”

“No,” she replied grumpily.

“I’m still sleepy.”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “You’re gonna be a big sister.”

“No.”

“Well you just say no to everything, don’t you?”

“No.”

Spock appeared in the doorway without the pregnancy test. “It was positive. I have disposed of it properly.” Spock smiled lovingly at Jim and walked closer. “Another child, ashayam.”

“Yeah, can’t believe it. Dani’s happy about it.”

“No,” Dani grumbled before making hands at Spock to hold her. Spock took her from Jim and settled her on his hip. 

“She says ‘no’ a lot,” Spock said.

“That’s because she’s Leonard’s not yours.” Jim patted his flat tummy. “Maybe this one is yours.”

Spock’s left eye lid twitched before he gave his retort, “And perhaps my father will start to properly court your mother. We can be siblings, darling. Surprise.”

Jim frowned and shook his head. “That would be a horrible surprise, Spock.”

“Su-prees!” Dani shouted before giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end it there or I would've kept going and going and going :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
